What Kind of Lover Would I Be?
by MissHetalian
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis Smut oneshot with my OC, Amelia Vondrory. Pretty much my first smut EVER. Please don't be rude! SebastianxOC Rated M!


You lifted the china cup to your lips, sipping in the hot Green Tea that Ciel had Sebastian make. It was mid-afternoon, just a bit past 1 o'clock, the sun was high in the sky and there was a small breeze blowing comfortably.

Ciel sat across from you at the table. A chess board was laid out in front of you, few pawns moved. Ciel stared at the board, before he took another pawn and moved it. With a furrow of your brows, you chewed your bottom lip and tried to figure out what the Lord was doing. You took a pawn and moved it, but Ciel smirked at your mistake.

"Ciel," You moaned frustrated, "Can we play a different game? Chess is so hard! I only just learned how to play!"

Ciel gave a small chuckle and leaned on his hand. "But you know I don't like to leave games half way through, Miss Amelia."

Sighing, you shook your head and took another sip of your tea. "You're absolutely no fair, Ciel," You gulped down the rest of your tea and stood from your chair, smiling at Ciel. "Let's play hide and seek!" Despite you being in your early twenties, you were about as immature as Elizabeth Midford could be at times. Being at the Phantomhive Manor also brought that side out of you, since you didn't have to be serious and cold like you did at your own manor.

Before Ciel had time to protest to you, you were already running inside of his home. "You have to count to ten, Ciel!"

Ciel sighed this time. He closed his eyes, holding his hands over them, and he slowly began counting to ten.

You walked through the narrow hallways. You knew your way around the Phantomhive Manor like the back of your hand, since you've spent a lot of time there. Your parents never really cared about where you were. They honestly didn't even care about you. Ciel was your best friend ever, so he always welcomed you into his home. To be honest, you always thought of Ciel as a son. A son, whom you've always wanted…

"Lady Amelia."

You jumped at the sound of your name, gripping your dress at the heart as you squeaked something. Turning around on your heels, you came face-to-face with Ciel's black butler.

"Oh!" You let your body relax as you smiled childishly. "Sebastian! It's nice to see you!" Sebastian gave you a sly smile, bowing a bit to you. "Yes. It's good to see you, as well, Lady Amelia." With a small smirk, Sebastian took your hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Sebastian," You gave a cute giggle. "You can drop the act now. Ciel is supposed to be looking for me now," Sebastian looked at you over your hand and chuckled faintly. "Yes, I know. The Young Master will be looking in this hallway soon. Come." Sebastian suddenly lifted you up bridal-style and turned, walking off. He came to a door, slipping it open silently, and taking you inside of it.

With a swift movement, you were laid on the bed and Sebastian was hovering above you. "You're eager," You giggled at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked slyly at you, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on your lips. "If I weren't," Sebastian began, his hands placed at your hips. "What kind of lover would I be?"

You blushed and giggled once more at that line of his. He used it rather a lot with you, but it got you every time. "You'd still be my kind of lover." You purred to Sebastian, grinning lightly.

Sebastian chuckled once more, before he got to work. He kissed you passionately this time, as he had so many times before. Each one felt like the first. Sparks flying with that sudden rush of heat flowing through your body. You kissed heatedly, Sebastian's hands roaming your body in light touches, only making you crave more.

"Sebastian," You moaned out the butler's name softly, your head tilting back as Sebastian's lips moved downward and onto your neck.

He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Sebastian would teasingly trace his lips over the sensitive spot, before he would kiss around it quickly. You moved your hands up, tugging lightly at his raven black hair. He smirked, finally sinking his teeth on that sensitive patch. He sucked and tugged at it, his fingers dancing their way upwards and behind.

You curved into him, letting his fingers untangle the strings that kept your dress attached to your body. Sebastian soon left your neck, trailing small nibbles as his lips went towards your chest, leaving small love bites to claim you as his.

Soon, your dress was slipped off of your body and was now on the floor. Sebastian gave you a smirk as he trailed his fingers down your chest and stomach lightly. He bent down, kissing the line above your breasts ever so lightly. One hand moved behind, releasing you of your corset. You sighed in relief—and bliss—and rested your head back against the pillow. Sebastian smirked sexily against your skin and began kissing along your breasts. He trapped one of your nipples between his teeth, his hand coming up to pleasure your other breast.

"Ah!" You threw your head back, your breath becoming heavier and thicker.

Sebastian continued this for a while longer, before he pulled away to look at you. You bit your lip as Sebastian flashed you smirk. You finally took action, and rolled over on top of the seductive demon. You took to his jacket and shirt, tugging them off of Sebastian's body as quickly as you were able to. Sebastian chuckled at your eagerness, his fingers lingering around the hem of your underwear.

"You're quite eager, my dear Amelia," Sebastian simply purred, licking his lips slightly, his eyes glowing red. You smirked, leaning down and letting your lips hover over his. "If I wasn't," You tilted your head to the side, your hands resting atop of his chest. "What kind of lover would I be?" You copied Sebastian's line, making him chuckle.

Sebastian rolled back over on top of you, his hands slipping off your underwear. He—with your help—slipped off pants and boxers, now leaving the two of you naked. He trailed his fingers down your curves and to your thighs.

Your chest pressed against his, rubbing and creating friction in sensual ways. Slowly, teasingly, Sebastian pressed fingers to your wetness.

"Ngh!" You took a deep breath in, holding in your moans—to tease Sebastian as well—as his fingers began rubbing. Sebastian kissed on your neck again and pressed harder, slipping his fingers in suddenly. "S-Sebastian!" You bit your lip, arching your back into Sebastian's body.

Smirking, Sebastian worked on the same sensitive patch of skin as before, his fingers working below. Fast and knowing, Sebastian's fingers went in and out, moving in circles and pushing deeper inside. Your hips bucked upwards, and the moans finally slipped out loudly.

His fingers suddenly hit a center point, making you gasp. "Sebastian~!" You gripped his shoulders, your nails digging into his back a bit. Before you were able to do much more, Sebastian took his fingers out of you and lifted them to his mouth. He licked them in a sexy manner, eyeing you as he did.

You bit your lip sexily at him. You grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, pushing your tongue into his mouth. You wanted a bit of dominance, too

Sebastian smirked, letting you, and gripped your hips. He pressed himself against you, taking your legs and wrapping them around his waist. You pulled away from his mouth, panting slightly.

Sebastian leaned down to your ear, breathing hotly against it. "Are you ready, my Lady…?"

You nodded, and with that, Sebastian held your hips and pushed into you. Biting down on your lip, you dug your nails into Sebastian's shoulders and closed your eyes.

Sebastian ran a hand up and down your side gently as he nibbled on your earlobe, whispering things of love in your ear. He was slow and steady, almost barely moving until you made a sound. You tilted your head back, opening your eyes and telling him to go faster. The pain had gone and went, and now the pleasure was taking over.

Obeying, Sebastian moved quicker. You loosened your grip on his shoulders and pulled yourself upwards, pressing your body against his. Your bodies rubbed together due to Sebastian's thrusts, but it only gave both of you more pleasure.

"Harder…ah!" You moaned out his name in bliss, letting your head drop back as he attacked your neck more.

With a grunt of pleasure, Sebastian happily obliged. One hand rested on your waist, the other pressed against your back in order to hold you up. His demon instincts kicked in, and he began to move with an inhuman pace. This sent you soaring.

You had expected him to be better than most human men, but never like this.

Sebastian was swift and agile. He knew what he was doing, and did it in the best way. His movements were sensual and added the fire that burned in your hearts. He knew exactly what to do to make the experience just right for you.

Sebastian groaned, "Amelia," He lowered his head and nuzzled into the crook of your neck, gripping your waist and the small of your back. "I'm afraid…that I…can no longer hold back…"

You nodded and gripped onto him. Sebastian took one last thrust into you, and reached his climax. You threw your head back, practically screaming his name out by now. You reached climax with him, and your body was done.

You fell back against the bed, Sebastian's arm still under you. Sebastian pulled out of you, and laid himself beside you. You were panting heavily, while he was panting only lightly. With a smile, Sebastian kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms around you.

He held onto you and sighed contently, his eyes closing. You smiled warmly and wearily, cuddling up against Sebastian's chest. He kissed your head again as he nuzzled into your hair. "I love you, Sebastian…" You whispered to him, looking up at him. Sebastian smiled down at you. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to yours, whispering back against them. "If I couldn't pleasure my lady," He paused, waiting for you to catch you. Kissing him back, you giggled and whispered with him. "What kind of lover would I be…?"

Sebastian pulled away, pulling your head to his chest. You closed your eyes, smiling widely, and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian didn't sleep, but he watched over you…


End file.
